dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Air Dragon
The Air Dragon is a primary dragon of the Air element. Appearance Air dragons, unlike most dragons, are covered in feathers instead of fur, scales, or skin. Their contour feathers, which cover their bodies, can be a variety of shades of dark blue, while their flight feathers are a bright sea-foam green. Their bodies are about medium length, but quickly taper off into a thin tail, tipped with a large puff of feathers. Similarly, their neck is coated with a large ruff of blue and green feathers, and their chin often has a feather hanging off it. Their horns are large and cream-colored, bending forward at the tip. The Elder air dragon gains an increase of feathers in its ruff and tail tip, and many of its feathers gain a yellow tint along their edges. They also gain an extra pair of horns and a rather impressive "goatee" of feathers. Abilities Weapons Air dragons have powerful wings that have air magic woven into them. By beating them, they can create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to knock a wizard over. Defenses Air dragons are among the fastest dragons and can fly at top speed for hours or even days. They can out-distance most predators within minutes. Other Abilities Tireless, swift and agile fliers, air dragons never land. They eat, sleep, and mate in midair. They require only a couple hours of sleep per day, usually gained in short intervals while gliding at high altitudes. They have excellent eyesight. Breath Weapon The air dragon is able to exhale large gusts of wind, using the same air magic that permeates its wings. Although, its breath is not as powerful as its wingbeats. Weaknesses If knocked out of the sky, an air dragon faces certain death. Air dragons cannot take off from the ground without wizard intervention. Habitat Regions Air dragons are found mostly on Aeolia, a continent to the far west, but they can be found in the Berrywhite Mountains as well, and on rare occasions can be sighted almost worldwide. When food becomes scarce, air dragons will migrate east to the mainland. Air dragons are also found in the Verulean Lowlands and on various islands. Preferred Home Air dragons prefer to fly above jungles and forests where there is lots of food. They like high altitudes. Sheltering/Nesting Air dragons spend all their time flying and do not build nests. Diet Air dragons eat anything they can snatch out of the air. This includes birds, insects and bats as well as high-hanging fruit and all kinds of Aeolian plants. However, the air dragon's enemies often lie in wait next to tempting clusters of fruit, waiting to knock it out of the sky. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Air dragons are carefree, passionate, and imaginative. Social Order Air dragons do not have a designated social order, but they tend to be friends with everyone an a specific area in which they are often found. Groups of air dragons have no leader, but many dragons will often work together to raise young. Relationship to Wizards Air dragons often understand little of the events that happen on the ground, but they are friendly and often more than happy to give thrill seekers a ride. Typically they don't involve themselves in the affairs of wizards or other dragons, but there are exceptions, such Freecha's intervention as during Razzak's invasion. When in a park Breeding Air dragons can be breed by breeding two air dragons or an air dragon or an earth dragon to a sandstorm or dodo dragon. You could also try a water dragon to a fire dragon but this is an extremely rare outcome. Habitats Air dragons can only live in either Air habitats or Omnitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Air dragons have elaborate courtship rituals in which they will dance and perform flight stunts around one another prior to mating. Not much is known about how they choose their mates. Birth TBA Infancy Air dragons can fly from the moment they hatch and immediately join their parents in the sky. However, baby air dragons are a bit clumsy at first, and its parents make sure to always keep close by in case of an accidental crash. Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery All of the air dragons migrated to a distant continent during The Dark War, so most humans had never heard of air dragons for a few centuries. When they were brought back in the 1300s ASW, most people were astonished that they missed a whole primary dragon. Origin of Name Air dragons are named for the fact that they dwell in the air. Magic Air dragons are associated with Aeromancy. Being primary dragons, their connection to this element is exceedingly strong. Flying phalanxes of air dragons can create hurricane-force winds as they fly, and one air dragon alone can knock a wizard over with a blast of wind. Air dragons also use their magic to hover objects in midair and move them. Notable Dragons * Freecha depicted in the Air Shrine]] References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Air Category:Dragons Category:Primary Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Palagos Islands Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia Category:Inhabitants of the Windswept Peaks Category:Inhabitants of Bridget's Pass Category:Inhabitants of the Nimbus Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Verulean Lowlands Category:Inhabitants of Mooretoss Island Category:Surface dragons Category:Dragons named after their habitat Category:Inhabitants of the Airy Zone